Talk:Unleash the Beast/@comment-49.35.10.132-20170515025311
Completed the event yesterday by doing exhaust update level to 3 (Rest R$ only, spending 30GC - 24GC body should be equivalent since this gave better PR jump I used the exhaust one). Day 6 and Day 7 had few challenging events. Overall the event was quite fun. Really liking the way FM is setting up events now a days where skilled driver can win it R$ only. Suzuka and Mt. Panorama are good tracks for last days to really put your driving to the limit. Few notes. My setup (PR 48.8 1212322, BA low - off for few events mentioned below, SA low and TC off) 6.1 - initially appeared very hard and that what prompted me to go for 1 gold upgrade, won in quite easily after getting the braking points correct. This car due to high grip can take many corners at much higher speed so its fun throwing it in the turns at high speed and come out of it just fine. Caught up with magnus at end of lap 1 and passed him on turn 1 of lap 2. 6.2 - easy done on first attempt, endurance events are nice break now a days between difficult stages 6.3 - Against SpeedyParkins, Raven and Eraser. Winning is easy to get the average speed you need a lap of 1.51.3xx (Approx as I got green by last few turns and did some slowing down on the straight. ave. speed has gone up to 194). The key here is not to jostle with bots too much at the start if you take turn 1 properly you should be in the lead throughout. Bots are really slow on the twisty section 6.4 - Target 417, did 443. not that hard had to slow down at the end to not overshoot target by too much 6.5 - Had caught up with magnus by start of lap 2 held of overtaking till the end of downhill section turn beofre long straight (since race ends as soon as you overtake you can probably hold off till last turn to manage bots even further but magnus is very slow in twisty sections and got bored) Day 7 7.1 seemed impossible initally even with 1 GC upgrade that I had. Again needed to learn the track for proper braking points. In the end won quite easily by overtaking zoe at hairpin on lap 2 7.2 This one required few tries to get the needed speed. winning is easy as slow bots hold up the leaders near the end. ME7 video greatly helps here. I did it with BA off and Tilt A, bumping up steering sensitivity to 8 helps here I think as you get the speed post turning in on turn 1 - you will get off road. do it on lap 2 with 3 leaders in close range and you should be able to catch up. R$ only people who did this hats off to you 7.3 - Putting in consistent laps helps in this one I did 1.58.xxx and 1.46 or 1.45 for other two.Took me few attempts as I did this with BA low as I am still not comfortable on main GP suzuka circuit with BA off. In one attempt when I passed magnus got a red banner as he might have gone off track so decided to hold of the overtake till last chicane on end of lap. Here its better to have BA off for this chicane so that when you pass him you have great speed on the straight with magnus no chance of catching you again. 7.4 - easy lap 1. had a target of 296 did 308. Since this one is BA off did first two turns very slow. This car is hard to skid so no skidding is not much of an issue 7.5 - Again first attempt, took it probably too easy passed zoey at the end of lap 5 and hold her off at the end. Was not a clean race just wanted to finish it fast.. The car is surprisingly good. hope for more such cars in the future